Un Amor Imposible
by Catita08
Summary: Romance entre la hija de Ron y Hermione, Rose Weasley, y el hijo de Draco, Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Había llegado el momento, ¡estaba por comenzar su 7° año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! Rose Weasley, por fin era mayor de edad, había cumplido los 17 años unos días atrás. Era de estatura mediana, esbelta, pelirroja de ojos verdes, los cuales siempre se había cuestionado de quien los heredó, pues sus padres los tenían marrones. Le iba muy bien en la escuela, ya que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, Hermione, pero también había heredado el buen humor de su padre, Ron. Llegó junto con sus padres a la plataforma 9 ¾, pero a los segundos de haber cruzado la pared salió disparada en busca de sus amigas, Gabriella y Kate. Las encontró charlando en una de las esquinas de la plataforma, estaban tan emocionadas como ella de empezar por fin su último año de colegio. Se unió con gusto a la conversación, y ellas le contaron que chismes como que habían visto a Nicole Winslet de la mano con Matt Yorley, uno de los chicos más guapos de la clase. Rose y Nicole nunca se habían llevado bien, y Nicole siempre la burlaba de ella por tener una madre hija de _muggles_, pero claro, ella era una Slytherin presuntuosa, en cambio Rose era una Gryffindor humilde. No le dio importancia a la noticia, y les contó a sus amigas que se había enterado de que Albus Potter estaba de novio con Julie Palmer. En ese momento, pasaron por su lado los Malfoy, y Scorpius las saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Al instante las tres se pusieron a comentar sobre lo guapo que era, que tenía lindo cabello, bonitos ojos, etc. Aunque no dijeron nada, Kate y Gabriella no pasaron por alto el entusiasmo con el que Rose hablaba del chico. Finalmente sonó la campana del tren, anunciando que debían partir en unos minutos. Rose volvió junto a sus padres y los saludó con un abrazo a cada uno. Luego subió al tren y junto con sus amigas buscaron un compartimiento vacío y se sentaron. Al poco rato llegó Albus, y se sentó junto a ellas. Estuvieron todo el viaje hablando sobre que era su último año en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera dejaron de hablar del tema cuando Rose se fue al vagón de prefectos para darles las instrucciones a los nuevos prefectos, ya que era delegada. Cuando llegaron, bajaron lo más rápido posible del tren y se subieron a uno de los primero carruajes.

— Mira quien está en el carruaje de enfrente, Rose — dijo Gabriella con picardía mirando a su amiga.

Rose se desconcertó un segundo, y luego miró para adelante, el hijo de los Malfoy estaba conversando con su amigo de Slytherin, John Melton. Se rió de mala gana y le dijo a su amiga que estaba completamente loca. Albus escuchaba todo con la boca abierta.

— Rose, recuerdas la historia que nos contó tu madre sobre la enemistad entre nuestros padres y el Sr. Malfoy, ¿no? — preguntó como para asegurarse.

— Sí, la recuerdo, y te aseguro que no me gusta Scorpius, Albus, tranquilo.

— Ya, deja de mentir Rose — intervino Kate — A nosotras puedes contárnoslo.

— ¡Pero si todo se lo imaginan ustedes! Aunque sea muy guapo, a mí no me gusta Scorpius Malfoy. — A la vez que trataba de convencer a sus amigas, Rose intentaba convencerse a sí misma de lo que sentía.

— Como quieras — zanjó el tema Gabriella.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y finalmente llegaron al castillo. Se bajaron del carruaje y cruzaron el Vestíbulo como rayos, porque conocían a Peeves lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el primer día de clases le encantaba hacer bromas. Se sentaron los cuatro juntos a la mesa de Gryffindor y hablaron solo de trivialidades.

Al llegar a la Sala Común estaban tan cansados por el viaje que ni se les ocurrió quedarse un rato allí. Se despidieron y subieron cada uno a su dormitorio correspondiente.

Pasadas las dos primeras semanas de clases, ya estaban habituadas a sus nuevos horarios. Lo que no podían creer era la cantidad de deberes que les daban. Aunque los cuatro eran muy aplicados, no querían pasarse haciendo tarea todo el día, pero había veces que no tenían otra opción. Kate y Gabriella sacaban el tema de Scorpius constantemente, para pillar desprevenida a su amiga y que confiese todo, pero Rose era lo suficientemente astuta como para cambiar de tema o decir que tenía deberes que hacer. Ella aún estaba confusa con respecto a sus sentimientos, y por eso no podían afirmarles nada a sus amigas. Siempre que se cruzaba con él por los pasillos, este le sonreía y ella se ponía roja de vergüenza. Varias veces lo vio hablando con chicas de Slytherin, y se ponía verde de los celos. Pasado ya un mes, estaba completamente segura de que se había enamorado, pero temía confesárselo a sus amigas por si se burlaban, o le remarcaban por la cara que les había mentido cuando les decía que no. Tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza contárselo a Albus, porque no se llevaba muy bien que digamos con el chico. Pero algo tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y se pasó toda la noche pensando qué.


	2. Chapter 2

Para cuando amaneció, Rose ya estaba profundamente dormida. Se despertó justa de tiempo para ir a desayunar, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y bajó al Gran Salón con sus amigas. Ya estaba preparada para cuando se cruzara con Scorpius, y esta vez no le daría vergüenza si la saludaba, o celos si estaba con alguna chica. La oportunidad de poner a prueba su autocontrol no se hizo esperar, y después del desayuno, cuando estaba rumbo a su clase de Pociones, sola, ya que Kate y Gabriella no habían optado por cursar esa asignatura, se encontró con que era la segunda en llegar, y justamente quién había llegado antes que ella era él.

— Hola — la saludó Scorpius con una sonrisa - Qué raro que no viniste con tus amigas...

— Es que Kate y Gabriella no quisieron cursar, porque dicen que no les gusta — Aunque no se notaba, Rose estaba muy nerviosa y temía que le comenzaran a temblar las piernas.

— Ahh — murmuró él, despistado.

— Pero yo creo que es porque no les cae bien el profesor Snape... — Rose trataba de mantener una conversación casual, más allá de que notaba que el otro no estaba muy interesado en ello — Sinceramente, a mí tampoco, pero no me voy a perder el estudiar una asignatura tan importante solo por el carácter del profesor.

— A mí me cae bien — dijo con tono cortante. Y Rose, al notar el tono con que le habló, guardó silencio y esperó a que llegara el resto y el profesor los dejara pasar al aula.

Al final del día, volvió a la Sala Común abatida. Le había salido espantosamente mal. Si bien no había delatado su nerviosismo, se dió cuenta de que él apenas le prestaba atención, y que no le había caído muy bien lo que dijo sobre el profesor de pociones, ya que era el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Decidió no abandonar del todo sus esperanzas y probar suerte al día siguiente. Pero no pudo completar su plan ni al día siguiente, ni en el resto de la semana porque la cantidad de deberes y los exámenes cada vez más próximos se lo impidieron. Recién un mes después, cuando ya habían pasado absolutamente todos los exámenes, volvió a tener oportunidad de poner en práctica su estrategia. Ella iba caminando por los jardines hacia la orilla del lago, cuando de repente resbaló y cayó para atrás justo al lado de donde estaba él sentado con sus amigos.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó John, un tanto preocupado. Él, aunque era un Slytherin, siempre se había mostrado amigable con los de las otras casas.

— Sí, gracias — contestó Rose, roja de vergüenza. Pero cuando trató de ponerse de pie, sintió un dolor atroz en el tobillo y volvió a caer, haciendo que le doliera aún más.

— ¡Rose! — gritaron varios a la vez, entre ellos Scorpius. Ella se puso tan feliz que casi olvida el dolor y se pone de pie.

— Te llevaré a la enfermería — dijo Scorpius, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Él nunca era de mostrarse amable con gente que no fuera de Slytherin, y menos con alguien de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, este se puso de pie, pasó el brazo de Rose alrededor de su cuello, la levantó del suelo, y partieron hacia la enfermería.

— Gracias — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Rose, para iniciar la conversación.

— De nada — Scorpius volvía a tener el tono de no estar prestando atención, y Rose se enfureció.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — le preguntó, tratando de calmarse.

— En absoluto — fue la simple contestación del otro — Estoy algo cansado, pero nada más.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te acostaste tarde anoche?

— Sí... ayer en la Sala Común hicieron una fiesta porque ganamos un partido de Quidditch. Además, después de la fiesta me quedé hablando con John, Emily, y Juliet un rato más en la Sala Común.

— Ahh, que bueno — Rose hervía de celos, porque aunque sabía que Juliet tenía novio, o al menos eso se rumoreaba, Emily no y era muy bonita - ¿Ustedes... salen?

— Algo así — contestó tranquilamente Scorpius, sin sospechar que en ese momento a Rose se le caía el alma a los pies — No es nada serio, pero salimos un par de veces. Perdón, no debería habértelo contado.

— No hay problema, no me molesta, en serio.

En ese momento llegaron finalmente a la enfermería, y Scorpius la dejó con Madame Pomfrey, quién aún de vieja seguía siendo una excelente enfermera. De todas formas, a Rose ya no le importaba su tobillo roto, ni nada salvo que Scorpius tenía novia. Y nada más ni nada menos que Emily Bronted. Cuando la enfermera del colegio terminó de curarla, se fue arrastrando los pies hasta la Sala Común y apenas llegó junto a Kate y Gabriella, se dejó caer en un asiento y exclamó:

— ¡Scorpius tiene novia! ¡Emily Bronted!

Y sus amigas la miraron con compasión, a la vez que se alegraban de que por fin les hubiera confesado lo que sentía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estaban las tres amigas junto con Albus en la Sala Común, estudiando para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como no podía ser de otra forma, a cada rato salía un tema de conversación mucho más interesante que lo que estaban leyendo, y recién después de unos 10 minutos volvían a concentrarse en su trabajo. Albus se había tomado con bastante calma el tema de Scorpius, pero aún no lo creía del todo.

— ¿Segura que te gusta? — preguntaba a cada rato.

— Síí — contestaba Rose con impaciencia. Y la parte que más odiaba de que el muchacho dijera eso, era que sus amigas comenzaban a idear planes para que el Slytherin se fijara en ella. Siempre.

— ¿Y si hacemos que Emily se quiebre una pierna? — llegó a proponer desesperadamente Kate, por el simple hecho de que ya no les quedaban ideas.

— Qué las cosas tomen el curso que deban tomar.- les respondía Rose aparentando paciencia, cuando el fondo no las aguantaba más — Y no mencionen el nombre, que las pueden escuchar. Además, Kate, eso no ayudaría en nada.

Así pasaban los días, sin que a Rose se le ocurriera nada bueno que hacer. Absolutamente nada. Ella estaba realmente molesta consigo misma por no haberse declarado antes, o no ocurrírsele ninguna buena idea. Tan ensimismada estaba en ello, que no se había percatado de que ya había pasado un mes desde que se había torcido el tobillo.

— Mmmm… ¿y qué se piensan poner para el baile de Navidad? — investigó Gabriella. El baile se había hecho costumbre en Hogwarts luego del último Torneo de los Tres Magos, celebrado hacía alrededor de tres años atrás. Para tristeza de los de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons lo había ganado.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Rose sobresaltada — ¿El baile? ¡Pero si es dentro de tres semanas!

— No, Rose — la corrigió Albus — Es la semana que viene.

— ¿QUÉ? — pegó el grito en el cielo la pelirroja.

— En serio, Rose, no nos tomes el pelo — Gabriella no era de las que toleraba mucho ese tipo de bromas.

— Pero… pe-pero… imposible… ¡No tengo que ponerme!

— No puede ser — la burló Albus, para levantarle el ánimo, que tan alicaído tenía últimamente. — Morirás, estoy seguro.

— Ja-ja — le contestaron las otras tres, no de muy buena forma. Rose estaba súper preocupada pensando que ponerse, y sus amigas intentaban ayudarla, rememorando su guardarropas, haciendo combinaciones…

Al cabo de media hora, que para Albus fue eterna, las chicas llegaron a la conclusión de que Rose debía comprarse algo, y urgente. Le enviaron una lechuza a Hermione y otra a Ginny, aclarándoles el gran problema, y pidiéndoles que entre las dos consigan algo bonito y elegante para que Rose utilice.

Al otro día, las amigas esperaban ansiosas a la hora del desayuno la respuesta pero ningún mensaje llegó ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al otro, y Rose ya empezaba a volverse loca porque solo faltaban 5 días para el dichoso baile. Sin embargo, el martes por la mañana la carta llegó finalmente, junto con un gran paquete de papel madera que tenía un aspecto muy alentador. Kate era la que estaba más cerca del lugar donde se había posado el ave, asique corrió a romper el envoltorio. Al hacerlo, vieron un destello color zafiro que las predispuso de muy buena manera para analizar el vestido. Este era de un color azul marino penetrante, parecido al de la gema mencionada. Tenía en la cintura bordado un cinturón muy finito de color oro, y no tenía mangas ni breteles. El vestido caía de forma espectacular, ya que no era ni recto, ni corte princesa. Atrás tenía una especie de cola de tul del mismo color que la prenda que no terminaba de separarse de esta. Era sencillo, y a la vez perfecto para Rose. Parecía diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Gabriella y Kate no podían creer el buen gusto que tenían la madre y la tía de su amiga, y las tres firmaron la carta en la que les comunicaban lo que pensaban sobre el vestido.

Ya no podían esperar más, era viernes por la mañana, y en todo el colegio se sentía la excitación por el baile. Rose estaba rumbo a clase de Transformaciones, junto a Albus, terminando de repasar mentalmente el peinado, el maquillaje y los zapatos que iba a llevar aquella noche. El único problema que le veía a sus planes es que aún no tenía pareja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Los nervios de Rose estaban a punto de explotar. La chica se estaba volviendo loca, debatiendo quién aceptaría ir con ella al baile. Scorpius definitivamente no, eso lo tenía bien claro. Él tenía novia e iría con ella. Albus, tampoco. Él también iría con su novia, Julie Palmer. Matt Yorley tenía novia, Dylan McGreydy también. En fin, todos y cada uno de los chicos de su clase tenía pareja. Kate y Gabriella irían con unos chicos de 6º curso bastante guapos, y ella, hasta el momento, sola. Ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió el único camino posible para ir acompañada. Algún chico un año menor que ella seguro estaría libre. Ni bien lo pensó, corrió a un lugar del patio de Transformaciones donde siempre veía a un chico castaño muy lindo llegar junto a él le pidió si podían hablar en privado.

— Este... te quería invitar a ir al baile conmigo — dijo Rose, sin sentir vergüenza porque fuera la chica quién estuviera invitando al chico.

— Claro — aceptó él, para gran alivio de la pelirroja — Nos vemos al pie de las escalinatas del vestíbulo a las ocho en punto.

— Nos vemos — se despidió Rose, radiante.

Cuando entró en la sala común vió a sus amigas que caminaban nerviosas enfrente de la chimenea encendida.

— ¿Todo bien? — les preguntó la recién llegada, preocupada.

— ¡Rose! — gritaron al unísono.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Son las seis menos veinte! ¡Hay que empezar a prepararse para el baile ya! — le dijo Gabriella casi gritando.

— Bueno, bueno — contestó Rose, aún algo perdida.

Entre Kate y Gabriella la arrastraron hasta el cuarto, abrieron los baúles y sacaron todo lo necesario: vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje...  
A la hora y media estaban ya las tres listas y hermosas. Gabriella lucía un strapless de satén negro adherente con un escote corazón que realzaba su esbelta figura. Llevaba los cabellos castaños en un peinado semirrecogido con una cascada de bucles cayéndole por la espalda. Kate eligió para la ocasión un vestido de corte princesa con escote en forma de v, con breteles muy finitos, en gasa de seda color rubí que destacaba su cabellera oscura. Por último, Rose estaba preciosa con su nuevo vestido. Se había hecho una media colita y bucles en las puntas del pelo. Las tres estaban deslumbrantes y lo sabían. Aunque sus maquillajes eran sencillos, resaltaban mucho los ojos haciendo que tuvieran una mirada misteriosa y penetrante. Se direon un último vistazo al espejo y bajaron al vestíbulo. Allí las esperaban sus respectivas parejas y entraron todos juntos al Gran Salón, muy bien decorado para la ocasión. La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente digno de mencionar. Apenas terminó, el director del colegio y su pareja abrieron el baile. Enseguida Alistar, la pareja de Rose, la sacó a bailar, y danzaron las primeras dos horas del baile sin parar hasta que Rose le pidió si podían ir por un poco de ponche. Él le dijo que la esperaba en la mesa ya que quería charlar un rato con sus amigos. Rose se dirigió un poco contrariada a la jarra de ponche de la mesa más cercana, pero cuando volvió su pareja estaba besandose con una chica rubia a la que reconoció como Nicole Winslet. Cuando se separaron, ella le hizo un gesto a Rose, como indicándole que ella había ganado mientras que Alistar la miró con picardía. Rose no aguantó un segundo más. Salió corriendo y se refugió en el armario de escobas del vestíbulo para llorar un largo rato su humillación. Estaba segura de que Nicole no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de contárselo a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla. Al cabo de un rato, alguien irrumpió en el lugar y al descubrir a Rose, fue junto a ella y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el chico, cuya voz Rose reconoció enseguida. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar un sollozo y sorberse la nariz. Scorpius le levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos.

— Que nuestros padres se odien no quiere decir que tengamos que heredarlo nosotros — Y entonces, cuando Rose menos se lo imaginaba, Scorpius la besó tiernamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Al otro día por la mañana, Rose irradiaba felicidad. Kate y Gabriella se alegraban por ella pero también se morían por ver que diría Emily, la novia de Scorpius. Cada vez que la pelirroja pensaba en ella, le parecía extraño lo que había pasado la noche del baile, hasta el punto de que varias veces se cuestionó si no era sueño. Se había pasado la noche en vela dándole vueltas en la cabeza al asunto del beso. ¿Qué debería hacer ella cuando lo viera ese día? Una parte de su cabeza le decía, decidida, que fuera y hablara con él. La otra, más insegura, le decía que debía esperar a que él le hablara. Al no saber por cuál decidirse, Rose acudió a sus amigas. Eso tampoco fue de gran ayuda, pues, Gabriella le dijo que siguiera a la parte decidida de su cabeza, y Kate a la insegura. Al final, Rose prefirió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y decidirlo cuando lo viera. Ellos tenían clase de pociones juntos los lunes por la tarde, y si llegaba temprano, sería el momento perfecto, pues estarían a solas.

El fin de semana pasó sin incidentes dignos de mencionar, principalmente debido a que Rose decidió permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en la Sala Común, refugiada del mundo.

Cuando el lunes bajo a desayunar, envuelta en su propia burbuja de felicidad, ni prestó atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A lo largo del día siguió con la misma actitud, pero a medida que se aproximaba la clase del profesor Snape los minutos pasaban más lento.

El tan esperado momento llegó al fin, y afortunadamente la pelirroja llegó segunda. Al llegar, sus rodillas volvieron a temblar como la primera vez que hablaron allí. Scorpius levantó la cabeza al oírla entrar.

— Hola — le dijo amablemente.

— Hola. ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, perfecto. ¿Tú?

— Mmmm...

— ¿Te pasó algo interesante en el baile?

— Mmmm... — volvió a dudar ella. ¿En serio era capaz de ignorar lo que había pasado entre ellos? Se reprochó el no habérselo imaginado. Viniendo de un Slytherin, todo es posible, se dijo a sí misma — Sí — dijo al fin.

— Ah.

— ¿En serio te vas a hacer el tonto? — inquirió Rose, sin tener la intención de hacerlo. Al parecer en esos momentos la parte decidida de su cerebro estaba al mando.

— ¿Disculpa? — Al parecer, Scorpius decidió seguir con su jueguito. Rose ya estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

— ¡EL BESO! — le gritó.

— Sobre eso, Rose... — Por lo menos ahora se dignaba a recordar de lo que ella le hablaba. — Fue un acto de locura total. Además, tengo novia — A Rose se le pinchó la burbuja de felicidad, que fue reemplazada por un intenso sentimiento de tristeza y traición.

— ¿Por qué no podes siquiera intentar a ver si funciona? ¿Ese no absoluto es solo una máscara, o lo pensas de verdad? — preguntó, un poco más tímida que antes y con lágrimas de rabia y tristeza en los ojos.

— Rose, lo nuestro no funcionará. Estoy seguro de que no existe nada entre nosotros. Con el tiempo se te pasará.

— Espero que tu novia no tenga sentimientos, porque si no, no van a durar mucho — le espetó antes de salir corriendo, derramando tantas lágrimas que le sorprendió no haber formado un río por el camino.

Ese día no comió y se fue directo a la cama. Ya no le importaba lo que dijera Snape sobre su ausencia ni que Kate, Gabriella y Albus estarían preocupados por ella, ni nada más. Solo enfocarse en su dolor, para luego recuperarse y olvidar al tonto que le había hecho perder tanto tiempo en algo que para él no valía la pena intentar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente Rose no asistió a clase. Prefirió quedarse en la cama, para tranquilizarse y sobreponerse a la situación. Kate, Gabriella y Albus la visitaban en los recreos y las horas libres que tenían, pero aún así ella no parecía mejorar mucho su estado y sus amigos temían que no se podría recuperar pronto. Pero se equivocaban. Para el final del día, Rose ya estaba mejor y pudo bajar al Gran Salón por una sopa. Al subir, sus amigas decidieron hacer un pijama—party para levantarle el ánimo. Como estaban solo ellas en la habitación, juntaron con magia las camas en el centro y charlaron y rieron gran parte de la noche. Cuando ya eran como las tres de la madrugada, decidieron dormirse para no parecer zombis al día siguiente.

Se levantaron a la hora acostumbrada y bajaron a desayunar. Habían quedado en que Rose mentiría a sus profesores, diciéndoles que se había sentido mal el día anterior pero que no había sido tan grave como para ir a la enfermería. Así lo hizo y, afortunadamente, ninguno sospechó nada. Fue un día tranquilo, sin ningún incidente que alterara a las chicas. Cuando tocó el timbre de la última hora, salieron a los jardines para dar un paseo. Se dirigieron al borde del lago, disfrutando de la fría brisa de invierno que les azotaba la cara. No tardó en empezar una guerra de bolas de nieve. Kate lanzó la primera bola, en forma de broma, y al segundo se arrepintió, porque recibió dos el triple de grandes que la suya de lleno en la cara. Dio comienzo una batalla interminable. El cielo se cubrió de bolas de nieve que iban y venían mientras las chicas reían y disfrutaban del lindo momento que estaban pasando.

— ¡ALTO! — Gritó Albus, imitando muy bien la voz del profesor Snape. Las tres amigas se quedaron petrificadas en el acto. El chico estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Tonto! — gritaron las tres al unísono, al tiempo que le lanzaban bolas de nieve al él también.

Albus ni se inmutó. Les devolvió las bolas, y al poco tiempo se formaron dos equipos. La pelirroja y el chico contra Kate y Gabriella. La novia de Albus, Julie, llegó junto a ellos en el momento más intenso de la pelea.

— ¿Puedo unirme? — preguntó. Como única respuesta, recibió 4 bolas de nieve que golpearon contra distintos lugares de su cuerpo. Julie no se quedó a esperar que dijeran más y comenzó a lanzar manojos de nieve a diestro y siniestro. Tenía muy buena puntería, para tristeza de los otros. Pasaba el tiempo, y seguían sin cansarse. Todos reían y charlaban. Eso sí, nunca descuidaban sus espaldas.

— Eh, Gabi, ¡mira quién viene por allí! — le gritó Rose en un momento, intentando sin éxito que su amiga posara su atención, o al menos su vista, en otra parte.

— ¡No funcionará, Rose! — le respondió Gabriella — ¡No voy a voltearme!

— ¿Segura que no quieres saber quién se está aproximando a nosotras? — siguió el juego la pelirroja.

— ¡Déjalo ya, Rose! ¡Te digo que no funcionará!

— Vamos, Gabi, ¡yo se que te pica la curiosidad! — continuó Rose, que al parecer no tenía la intención de darse por vencida.

— ¡No, no y no!

— ¿Estás segura? ¡Después no quiero oír un solo lamento de tus labios! — Gabriella, ya harta, se limitó a responder a este comentario con una enorme bola de nieve.

— Está bien, está bien — se rindió la chica.

Siguieron jugando, cada vez más intensamente. Esto no causaba ningún problema y los amigos se la pasaban en grande.

En una de las raras ocasiones en las que el grupo se distrajo, Gabriella le arrojó una enorme bola de nieve a Rose, justo en el centro del pecho. Esto la obligó a dejar de correr para toser y entonces Kate aprovechó también para meterle un puñado de nieve dentro de la camisa. No contenta con ello, le tiró un gran manojo de nieve en la cara a Julie, quien tropezó y chocó con su novio, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Por último, Kate se dirigió hacia Gabriella, quien aún miraba preocupada a Rose, y le arrojó otra gran bola de nieve al pecho: Gabriella resbaló y cayó para atrás, sin lastimarse. Así, al fin, Kate se consagró ganadora. Lo que no se imaginaba es que los otros cuatro, al levantarse, comenzaron a perseguirla por los jardines. Kate estaba en desventaja, y lo sabía, por lo que tomó una curva un tanto peligrosa para que sus amigos resbalaran. La única que lo hizo fue Rose, con la mala suerte de que chocó a un chico de espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, y quedó deslumbrada por la armonía de su rostro. Tenía una expresión dulce y amable.

— Eh… eh… lo siento — se disculpó Rose, tartamudeando.


	7. Chapter 7

— No hay problema — dijo él, quitándole importancia. A continuación, se presentó:

— William Leonharstberger. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

— Rose Weasley. Ellas son Catherine Perks y Gabriella Olivos.

— Prefiero Kate - aclaró Catherine.

— Y ellos son Albus Potter, y su novia Julie Palmer- continuó Rose.

— Un gusto conocerlos a todos. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, mis amigos me esperan.

William se alejó y se sentó bajo un árbol. Rose no podía dejar de mirarlo. — ¿Sería que por fin podría olvidar a Scorpius? — pensó, y la esperanza creció en su interior. Estaba harta de sufrir por el chico y ahora veía una pequeña posibilidad de dejar de hacerlo.

— ¿No tendríamos que estudiar para Pociones? — interrumpió Gabriella los pensamientos de Rose.

— Sí — acordaron todos, y sacaron los libros de las mochilas. Horace Slughorn, el profesor, no les caía demasiado bien, y por eso tenían algunos problemas con la asignatura. No eran muy graves, por lo que unas pocas horas de estudio bastarían.

Alrededor de las siete, Kate miró el reloj y se puso de pie rápidamente, sobresaltando a los demás. Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. A los pocos pasos se volteó y, al ver que sus amigos no reaccionaban, gritó:

— ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena!

Recién ahí parecieron entender por que la morocha estaba tan apurada, y se apresuraron a seguirla.

Al volver de la cena, estaban tan cansados que fueron directamente a sus habitaciones.

Por la mañana, bajaron al Gran Salón para comer un desayuno abundante. Luego se dirigieron a los invernaderos de los jardines, pues tenían Herbología a la primera hora.

— Buenos días — saludó la profesora Sprout — Hoy me ayudaran a extraer vainas de Snargaluff en parejas. Por favor, no olviden colocarse las gafas de protección, junto con los guantes y los protectores bucales.

Kate y Gabriella lo harían juntas, por lo que Rose no tenía compañero. Recorrió la clase con la vista y descubrió que otro de los alumnos estaba solo. Era rubio. Lo identificó como William y se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba.

— ¿No tienes pareja? — le preguntó Rose en cuanto llegó a su lado.

— Hola a vos también — saludó él, y ambos rieron — No. Mis amigos lo hacen juntos, por lo que me quedé solo.

— Estamos en la misma — señaló Rose — ¿Querrías trabajar conmigo?

— Por supuesto — aceptó él. Fue a buscar los artefactos de protección mientras Rose iba por la planta.

Volvieron al mismo tiempo, y en cuanto estuvieron listos, se pusieron a extraer las vainas. La primera en lograrlo fue Rose, pero al ver esa especie de pomelo verde que había arrancado de la planta y que latía de una forma totalmente repugnante, la soltó involuntariamente.

— Y… contame algo más sobre vos, apenas nos conocemos — le dijo William para distraerla de la tarea, ya que la hacía sentir enferma.

— Bueno, mis padres son Hermione y Ronald Weasley. Tengo un hermano llamado Hugo y nací el 1 de enero de 2006.

— ¡En menos de una semana es tu cumpleaños! — exclamó su compañero.

— Emm… sí. El viernes — rió Rose, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que su compañero se había dado cuenta — Ahora es tu turno.

— Claro. Mi padre es Paul Leonharstberger, y mi madre se llamaba Lucie. Murió cuando yo era pequeño. Tengo dos hermanas mayores, Keira y Sabrina. La primera tiene su propia marca de túnicas, y la segunda está estudiando para ser auror. Nací el 28 de septiembre de 2005.

— ¡Ahora ya sé donde compraré mis próximas túnicas! — bromeó Rose.

— Sí… le va bastante bien, ya tiene dos sucursales. Una aquí, en Hogsmeade y otra en el Callejón Diagon. Si no me equivoco, el nombre de la marca es Claro de Luna.

— Prometo que algún día me pasaré por su tienda.

— Bah, ni te preocupes.

— ¡Quiero hacerlo! — la pelirroja puso tal enfásis al decirlo que William no protestó más.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

— Hasta luego, Will — se despidió Rose — ¿Puedo llamarte así?

— ¡Por supuesto! Chau, Rose — sonrió.

Ese mismo día por la noche, la pelirroja soñó con William. Estaban en un claro en medio de un bosque. Se filtraba la luz de la luna entre las copas de los árboles. Él caminaba hacia ella. Se oía un aullido, y él corría en la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Rose, y desaparecía entre los árboles. De repente, salían dos hombres lobos de los costados del claro, y le cerraban el paso a la chica, quién se había adelantado con la intención de seguir a su amigo. Los dos al mismo tiempo se abalanzaban sobre ella, pero no llegaban a dañarla porque alguien la agarraba de la cintura y tiraba de ella para atrás. La chica se volteaba y descubría que su salvador era un chico rubio y alto. Pero no era Will, sino que era… Scorpius.

Rose se despertó sobresaltada.


	8. Chapter 8

En los días que siguieron, Rose y Will pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, a pesar de que ella aún no había olvidado el sueño. Aún así, no lo había hablado con nadie, pues había decidido que solo había sido eso, un sueño.

Rose se despertó un poco más tarde de lo normal la mañana del viernes. Miró alrededor, y al ver que no quedaba nadie en el cuarto, se apresuró a vestirse. Salió de la habitación a los pocos minutos y apenas cruzó la puerta que conectaba la escalera con la Sala Común, tres pares de brazos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Esos brazos pertenecían, como no podía ser de otra forma, a Kate, Gabriella y Albus.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — exclamó Kate en cuanto soltó a su amiga. Y los otros dos la imitaron.

Cuando todos los chicos que estaban en la Sala Común terminaron de desearle que pasara un lindo día, los cuatro bajaron al comedor para tomar el desayuno. En el Vestíbulo se encontraron con William, quien los estaba esperando.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Dijo tan pronto llegaron a su lado y abrazó a Rose — Vamos al Gran Salón por un poco de torta para festejar.

Así lo hicieron. Aunque Will era de Ravenclaw, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor ese día, con la esperanza de que ningún profesor lo note. Rieron y charlaron todo el rato, pero aún así Rose no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius estaba distraído hablando con algunos alumnos y alumnas de su casa, entre los cuales se encontraba su novia, Emily. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, antes de que sus amigos o el Slytherin notaran algo. Salieron del lugar cuando ya estaban desapareciendo los platos con los restos de las comidas, y tuvieron que correr para no llegar tarde a su primera clase del día, Transformaciones. El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilamente, las más divertidas con una rapidez asombrante, las más aburridas con una lentitud exasperante.

Ya finalizada la jornada, estaban en el 5° piso camino a tomar un atajo para llegar a la Sala Común cuando de repente, Scorpius apareció y tomó a Rose del brazo.

— Necesito que vengas conmigo, es urgente — dijo él.

A Rose le tomó unos segundos contestar. Estaba intentando calmar un poco el dolor que le había producido el averiguar que Scorpius no tenía ni idea de que hoy era su cumpleaños para que no se manifestara en su voz. No quería que ni William ni Scorpius notaran su interés por este último.

— ¿Para? — preguntó finalmente con una voz indiferente y fría.

— No tengo tiempo para preguntas. ¿Podemos irnos? — la urgió él. Esperó a que la pelirroja se moviera, pero ella no lo hizo ya que el miedo había invadido su mente, sustituyendo a la tristeza. Dos únicas preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza en esos momentos. ¿Por qué estaba tan apurado el chico? ¿Se trataba sobre ella, o alguien más?

— ¿Para? — repitió mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, sin éxito.

— Sí, justamente eso. ¿Para qué la necesitás? ¿Qué es tan importante? — interrumpió William, quien los estaba a acompañando en su trayecto hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Albus lo respaldó asintiendo notoriamente.

— ¡Te digo que no hay tiempo Rose! ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo ya! Y a ustedes no les incumbe, esto la concierne solo a ella. — El premio anual de Slytherin se dio vuelta mientras que decía esto, listo para partir en cuanto su acompañante se decidiera.

Rose dio un paso vacilante en dirección al chico, mirando a sus amigos en busca de una explicación, pero en las caras de todos reinaba la misma confusión que en la de ella. Scorpius no dudó un segundo al ver al menos una mínima respuesta por parte de Rose, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, dejando a los otros cuatro parados inmóviles y atónitos ante la escena que acababa de ocurrir. Antes de doblar la esquina y perder de vista a sus amigos, Rose alcanzó a ver como Kate y Gabriella intercambiaban una larga mirada, consultándose mutuamente que podría haber pasado para que tuviera lugar aquello.


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius siguió caminando pero luego de doblar otra esquina, Rose se paró en medio del pasillo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — exigió saber. El misterio que su acompañante había creado la volvía loca.

— Tú camina y ya verás — contestó él sin perder la calma.

— Si no me dices, no me muevo. – insistió Rose. Como única respuesta, él la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella.

— Está bien — se rindió ella — Pero no creas que esto volverá a suceder.

Scorpius rió por lo bajo y continuó andando. Se detuvo frente a dos grandes puertas de roble y miró a Rose, incitándola a abrirlas. Ella lo hizo y entraron en una gran estancia repleta de camas. Era la Enfermería.

— Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy — dijo la profesora McGonagall — Y usted, señorita Weasley, si es tan amable de entrar en el despacho de madame Pomfrey, tenemos que hablar.

Rose obedeció inmediatamente. Una vez que McGonagall cerró la puerta, se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó.

— Como verá, señorita Weasley, su hermano Hugo ha tenido un… problema. Tuvo un duelo con un estudiante hoy por la mañana y ahora está inconsciente — la profesora pronunció las palabras despacio para no aterrorizar a Rose.

— ¿In… in... consciente? – repitió ella para sí.

— Sí, así es. Lo lamentamos mucho, pero consideramos oportuno llamarla, pensamos que quizá usted querría saber.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto — Rose aún estaba asimilando mentalmente lo que acababa de oír.

— No es nada demasiado grave, costará unas pocas semanas recuperarse, según Poppy.

— ¿Avisaron a mis padres? — preguntó preocupada. No quería tener que comunicarles ella la noticia.

— Están en camino. — contestó la profesora con total tranquilidad — Su hermano está al final de la sala, en la cama n°38, por si quiere ir con él.

Rose se puso de pie inmediatamente y salió del despacho con rapidez. Se dirigió a donde yacía su hermano, sumido en un sueño intranquilo. La pelirroja se asustó al ver la palidez de la cara del chico, y apoyó una mano sobre su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. El miedo la invadió cuando notó que Hugo estaba muy caliente. Llamó a madame Pomfrey y ella se acercó velozmente.

— ¿Algún problema, señorita? — preguntó alarmada.

— Mmm… me parece que tiene fiebre, madame.

— Déjeme ver… - Verificó con un termómetro mágico que había sobre la mesita de luz y descubrió que Rose tenía razón — Esto no me gusta… No debería tener tan alta temperatura, a menos que sea algo más que agotamiento y dolor físico.

Rose tomó la mano de su hermano y la oprimió cariñosamente. Deseaba que él pudiera sentirlo. En ese momento irrumpieron sus padres en la habitación y Rose corrió a abrazarlos. Cuando los soltó, la profesora McGonagall los guió al despacho de la enfermera y cerró la puerta. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama que había junto a la de Hugo, y, mientras esperaba, se percató de que Scorpius aún seguía ahí, recostado contra la pared y en silencio para no molestar.

Ron y Hermione penetraron nuevamente en la estancia y se precipitaron al lado de su hijo. La madre se adelantó y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. No quería despertarlo.

— ¿Está tomando algún remedio? — preguntó a madame Pomfrey con curiosidad.

— No, señora, acabamos de descubrir lo mal que estaba. Pensaba medicarlo cuando ustedes hubieran salido de mi oficina.

Hermione se limitó a asentir para dar su consentimiento y esperó a que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo. Al cabo de un rato, los padres de Rose se habían sentado en sillas junto a la cama y se habían quedado dormidos. Cada tanto se levantaban, controlaban el estado de su hijo y luego volvían a dormirse. En cambio, Rose se quedó todo el tiempo despierta, y a veces miraba a Scorpius por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar si seguía ahí. A eso de las 9 de la noche, Hermione se despertó y le tomó la fiebre a Hugo con el termómetro. Se inquietó cuando vio que era muy alta y llamó con urgencia a la enfermera del colegio. Ella fue directo a un gran armario, lo abrió y agarró una botellita de entre montones que tenía guardadas allí. Después se encaminó a la cama de Hugo y le dio de tomar un poco.

— Señorita Weasley, sería mejor que se retirase ya. No me parece que vaya a hacerle bien estar al lado de un enfermo por tanto tiempo — le aconsejó a Rose madame Pomfrey.

— Gracias madame Pomfrey, pero me quedaré — la contradijo ella.

De repente, Scorpius la agarró del brazo y le hizo señas para que salieran. Al ver que la pelirroja se resistía, tiró con fuerza de su brazo y la llevó a rastras hasta la salida. A los pocos pasos de las puertas, Rose rompió a llorar desconsoladamente y Scorpius esperó pacientemente unos minutos a que dejara de hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que eso no ocurriría, por lo que se acercó lentamente a ella, pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de consolarla. Decidió que con una mínima muestra de interés bastaría. Le puso una mano en el hombro con timidez, y ella sin darse cuenta se echó en sus brazos y lloró con más violencia aún.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Luego de unos largos minutos de llanto incesante, Rose se serenó y miró a Scorpius avergonzada. Este percibió su mirada y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para darle a entender que no estaba molesto por lo ocurrido.

— Creo que deberías ir a la Sala Común — le aconsejó — Trata de dormir un poco.

Rose observó el semblante del chico durante unos instantes y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Scorpius la siguió, alcanzándola rápidamente. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Rose, que tenía el brazo de su compañero sobre los hombros, se desprendió suavemente de él, pronunció en voz baja la contraseña y entró por el agujero que se había abierto en la pared. Antes de adentrarse completamente en la Sala Común, volvió la vista atrás y saludó con la cabeza a Scorpius, quién ya había empezado a alejarse, mientras murmuraba un _Gracias_.

Apenas la vieron, Kate, Gabriella y Albus se abalanzaron sobre Rose, haciendo un montón de preguntas que la pelirroja no llegó a entender.

— Tranquilos — dijo ella intentando calmar a sus amigos. Ellos obedecieron y se quedaron callados, pero continuaron rodeándola — ¿Qué querían saber? — preguntó entonces Rose.

— ¿A dónde fueron? — cuestionó Albus.

— ¡No! ¡Primero lo más importante, Albus! — lo reprendió Kate, y, adelantándose un paso, demandó — ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¡Sí, eso! — la apoyó Gabriella.

— Bueno… — titubeó Rose, sin saber por dónde empezar — Él no me dijo nada. Fuimos a la enfermería y… — pero no pudo continuar ya que sus dos amigas la miraban decepcionadas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír.

— ¿Cómo que no te dijo nada? — se extrañó Catherine.

— Lo que escucharon, no me dijo nada — contestó la pelirroja — Como decía… fuimos a la enfermería, y la profesora McGonagall me llamó al despacho de Madame Pomfrey. Una vez allí, me comunicó que Hugo, mi hermano, se encontraba inconsciente porque se había batido a duelo con un alumno, hoy por la mañana.

— ¡Qué egoísta! ¡Batirse a duelo en el día de tu cumpleaños! — exclamó sin poder contenerse Gabriella, provocando que la vista de Rose recayera sobre ella — Por favor, no te ofendas. No quise decir eso, lo siento — se disculpó inmediatamente, devolviéndole una mirada cargada de culpa a su amiga.

— En fin — prosiguió Rose — Scorpius lo único que hizo fue llevarme hasta allí, y esperar a que me fuera. Me acompañó hasta la entrada — dijo, indicando con la cabeza el agujero por el que había ingresado a la habitación — ¿Por cierto, qué pasó con Will?

— Volvió enojado a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw en cuanto desapareciste de nuestra vista. Probablemente tomó un atajo o algo y por esa razón no te lo cruzaste en el camino — explicó Kate tranquilamente, procurando que Rose no se alertara por el comportamiento del chico. En ese momento, la pelirroja dio un gran bostezo y anunció que se iba a la cama, por lo que se despidió del resto y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Al otro día por la mañana, Rose y sus amigos bajaron a desayunar temprano. Se encontraron con William en el Vestíbulo, y cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el Gran Salón, Scorpius los interceptó.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó a Rose, mostrando una preocupación muy impropia de él.

— Mejor, gracias — contestó ella, aún sorprendida — ¿Has tenido alguna noticia?

— No, lo lamento. De todas formas, la Enfermería permite visitas desde las ocho de la mañana — informó el Slytherin — Si quieres, después te acompañaré a ver como está Hugo.

Ella no pudo resistirse a tal oferta, por lo que aceptó gustosamente y todos se sentaron a desayunar, Kate, Gabriella, Albus y Rose en la mesa de Gryffindor, Scorpius en la de Slytherin y Will en la de Ravenclaw. Así, cuando terminaron de comer, Rose salió del comedor y esperó a Scorpius en la puerta. Una vez que este llegó, fueron juntos hacia el tercer piso y cruzaron las grandes puertas de roble, ingresando en una amplia estancia con camas de sábanas blancas contra las paredes. La pelirroja casi corrió a la cama de su hermano, e inmediatamente demandó saber en que estado se encontraba. Sus padres le aseguraron que había mejorado y que en un par de días ya estaría totalmente repuesto. Scorpius se presentó ante ellos y luego miró a Rose diciéndole con los ojos _"Yo sabía que iba a estar bien"_. Ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Hugo.

Durante todo el mes siguiente, Rose y Scorpius visitaron todos los días juntos la enfermería, por la mañana y por la tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

El mes de Enero transcurrió rápidamente. En los comienzos de Febrero Madame Pomfrey le dio finalmente el alta a Hugo y todos se reunieron en los jardines a festejar. En la última salida a Hogsmeade habían comprado cerveza de manteca y bolsas rellenas de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, por lo que pudieron armar una pequeña fiesta. Se sentaron bajo el haya cercana al lago como acostumbraban hacerlo y charlaron y rieron toda la tarde. Rose y Scorpius hablaron especialmente entre ellos y con Hugo, ya que William no le dirigía la palabra al Slytherin y Albus, Kate y Gabriella preferían no hacerlo, ya que temían ofenderlo. El hermano de Rose, por el contrario, tenía en gran estima a Scorpius.

— Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo — dijo Kate con un tono triste pero firme luego de unas horas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya está anocheciendo! — se sorprendió Gabriella, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Rose intentó imitarla pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó para atrás. Scorpius y William corrieron juntos a ayudarla, y se chocaron. Se miraron con odio, y Rose, enojada por como se estaban tratando, se puso de pie y caminó junto con el resto del grupo hacia el castillo, dejándolos a ambos atrás. Cuando llegaron al Vestíbulo, les dijo a sus amigos que debía ir a hablar con el profesor Flitwick sobre un problema que había tenido con Encantamientos, pero en realidad entró en el armario de escobas que había allí para esperar a que viniera William. Una vez que vio a Scorpius pasar camino a su Sala Común, salió de su escondite y esperó. Su amigo no venía, y como ya había pasado un largo rato, Rose decidió ir a buscarlo afuera. Bordeó todo el Lago Negro en su busca, fue a los invernaderos y al área de la cabaña de Hagrid, pero él no se encontraba en ninguno de esos lugares. Finalmente, oyó unos extraños ruidos que venían del Bosque Prohibido, y pensando que Will podría estar en problemas, siguió el sonido, internándose en el bosque. Continúo caminando por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Se escuchaban unos horribles aullidos y Rose, asustada, sacó su varita. Se adentró unos metros más, alcanzando un claro. En él había una figura, retorciéndose, al parecer de dolor, en el suelo. La pelirroja avanzó lentamente y apuntándolo con su varita, llegó a su lado. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que esa figura pertenecía a su amigo y se acuclilló para observarlo más de cerca. Los cabellos rubios le cubrían gran parte de la cara, pero Rose estaba segura de que era él. El Ravenclaw abrió lentamente los ojos, corriéndose el pelo para ver mejor. Cuando percibió quien estaba junto a él, se levantó de un salto.

— Emmm… — murmuró, sin saber que decir. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Te esperé en el Vestíbulo alrededor de una hora, y cuando no viniste, salí a buscarte — explicó Rose, algo confundida. ¿Qué hacía William en aquel lugar?

Volvió a escucharse un aullido, esta vez más fuerte y cerca. William tomó de la mano a Rose y comenzó a caminar velozmente en dirección al castillo.

— Debemos irnos — dijo, con una nota de terror en la voz — Se están acercando, no podemos esperar a que nos acorralen.

Por primera vez, ella obedeció sin preguntar. Un gran temor invadía su mente y su cuerpo. Pronto era ella quien encabezaba la huida, aunque luego dejó que el Ravenclaw la guiara porque estaba totalmente desorientada. Finalmente llegaron a la linde del bosque. Comenzaron a ir más depacio a medida que se alejaban de él. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino para llegar al castillo, Rose interrumpió su marcha. Su miedo ya se había ido, por lo que podía interrogar a William con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué estabas allí? – inquirió.

— Nada en especial – dijo él de forma evasiva.

— Uno no va al Bosque Prohibido por _nada_ – aclaró ella. La intriga la carcomía por dentro.

— Tal vez yo sí – la desafió él, pero a los pocos segundos se arrepintió — Eh… quiero decir, tenía una razón para ir hasta allí.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? – demandó saber Rose.

— Emm… — dudó — ¿Y sí lo hablamos más tarde?

— ¡Deja de eludir una respuesta y dime de una vez que hacías allí! — gritó ella, ya enojada.

— No — dijo Will con determinación y continuó caminado hacia el castillo. Pero Rose lo frenó agarrándolo del brazo.

— No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me lo digas — ella también estaba decidida a no cambiar de postura.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó él, fingiendo no acordarse.

— ¡Por favor! — exclamó Rose. Respiró profundamente y prosiguió — Lo único que quiero que me cuentes es la razón por la cual estabas a esta hora de la noche en el Bosque Prohibido — explicó ya más calmada.

— Es que... necesitaba conseguir un ingrediente para una poción — confesó William finalmente.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Tantas idas y vueltas sólo para decirme que fuiste a buscar un ingrediente? — cuestionó ella con incredulidad.

— No quería admitir que necesito una buena nota en Pociones, no me ha estado yendo bien últimamente… reprobé el último examen con Desastroso — respondió él, rojo de vergüenza.

— Si tú dices… — dejó el tema Rose.

En ese momento, su estómago crujió, por lo que fueron al Gran Salón para comer algo.

Esa noche, Rose soñó nuevamente con William. Volvían a aparecer los dos hombres lobo, y Scorpius la salvaba, pero esta vez ella resultaba herida. ¿Qué significa ese sueño?, se preguntó ella al despertarse en medio de la oscuridad. Continuó pensando en ello hasta que se durmió.


End file.
